


you’ll fall in love with me anyway

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Dark Steve Rogers, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Grooming, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Size Difference, Size Kink, Statutory Rape, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Steve's always been a protector. But his protection goes awry when Tony, the boy he's protected from birth, hits puberty. After that, Steve knows he needs to protect Tony from himself. More than that, it means he needs to protect Tony from his sex drive. And what better way than to satiate that drive himself?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 174
Collections: Anonymous





	you’ll fall in love with me anyway

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE HEED THE TAGS. By reading this, you acknowledge that fiction is not reality, and I do not condone any of the actions within this story. Any responses that do not acknowledge this fact will be summarily deleted.
> 
> Posted without a beta, as this material is rather.... dark. Please proceed with caution.

From the moment Steve returned the Tesseract in 1970, he knew his purpose for the rest of his life was to protect Tony. He'd known Tony as a man — as the man that saved the universe — but this time around he'd get to protect him from day one, rather than try to pick up the pieces after he'd grown.

He stays at Howard's side, at _Tony's_ side for years, keeping Tony safe from any and all pain. And as Tony grows older, Steve sees the man he'll become shining brighter. He's still a boy, that much is certain, but Steve can see his future in the arch of this Tony's cheekbone and the motor oil under his fingernails.

That clarity lasts until one afternoon in late April when they're showering after their weekly sparring session. Steve should have seen it coming, but he hadn't, and, well, here he is. Standing next to a Tony that's finally starting to grow into his body.

Steve doesn't bother to hide the way he traces his eyes over Tony's slim form. He's still gangly and awkward with puberty, but Steve can see the hints of adulthood in his body now. His eyes linger on Tony's cock, contemplating what it might take to get the boy hard. What it might be like to see him desperate like that. The thought should appall him. Instead, he can only see it as the natural evolution of his love for the boy. Rather than chastise himself for it, Steve considers the reality that he may be the best person — the only person — that can love Tony the way he deserves to be loved. He doesn't look away from Tony's dick, letting his thoughts linger in curiosity about whether this Tony has ever jerked off.

He doesn't have to wait long. Whether from the weight of Steve's eyes or something else altogether, Tony slowly starts to go hard beside him. Tony reaches out quickly to cover his penis, and when Steve looks up at him, he's blushing.

"Something wrong, kiddo?"

"I just. No, it's— it's nothing."

"Now, Tony, we don't have any secrets, remember? What's going on?"

"It's— It's my penis."

Steve nods, letting a concerned look spread over his face. "What about it?"

"It's—" Tony licks his lips. "It's getting hard."

"Yes, I saw. Has this happened before?"

"Once or twice. I— is something wrong with me?"

Steve smiles indulgently. "Oh, sweetheart, no. No, there's nothing wrong with you. This is a good thing, actually. Let me show you."

Steve turns off his shower, grabs a washcloth, and crosses over to Tony's side. He goes down to one knee and reaches out toward Tony's cock. Tony takes a half-step back, and Steve has to school his expression into something gentle when he looks up at him.

"It's nothing to worry about, sweetheart. I promise. Let me show you."

Slowly, Tony removes his hands from where he has them held over his penis. Steve keeps his eyes on Tony's until he's removed his hands completely.

"There's my good boy."

Steve reaches out and ghosts his fingers over Tony's cock. Tony inhales sharply, and Steve looks up at him with that same gentle expression.

"Something wrong?"

"N-No, Uncle Steve, I— I'm okay."

Steve hums and looks back down at Tony's cock. "You know, you're getting older, Tony. You're what, thirteen now?"

"Almost fourteen."

"Ah, yes." As if Steve didn't already know. "Well, getting older means learning more about what it is to be a grown-up. This," he says, tracing his fingers over Tony's cock again, "is part of being a grown-up."

"Oh?" Tony's breath hitches on the single syllable and Steve forces his smile to stay gentle.

"Yes. Would you like me to show you?"

Tony bites his lip, then nods, a little shyly.

"Alright, then. We're going to give you an orgasm."

It takes a moment for the word to percolate, but when it does, Tony's eyes widen and his cheeks go red again. "But— but isn't that for—" He stops and leans in close to ask, "Isn't that something private?"

"Usually it is, but it's also something you can share with special people. Am I special to you, Tony?" Tony bites his lip and looks down, hiding his eyes behind his bangs. Steve brushes them out of the way and smiles at him. "It's okay, Tony. You're special to me too."

Slowly, as though he's wary about accepting the words, Tony's face brightens. "Really?"

Steve's chest tightens, twists, warms. He reaches up and taps a finger against Tony's nose. "Really, really."

Tony bites his lip and looks away.

"Now, what do you say we give you an orgasm, hmm?"

"If— if you're sure."

"I am." Steve traces his fingers over Tony's cock, learning the shape of it the way he used to know it when Tony was an infant. "Have you had an orgasm before?"

Tony shakes his head, looking away out of shame. Steve's chest thrills with heat, and he leans in to brush his lips over Tony's. "That's okay, baby boy. I'm glad I get to be here for your first."

Tony looks up at him shyly, and Steve has to remind himself not to go too far too fast. All things in their own time. He wets the cloth in the shower's spray before wrapping it gently around Tony's cock. Tony gasps and his eyes go wide.

Steve smiles. "How does that feel?"

"I— I don't know. Strange."

Steve hums and tightens his grip on Tony's shaft before giving it a slow pump. Tony keens and his hips fuck forward into Steve's fist.

"Oh. Oh, that— that felt _good_."

"I'm glad," Steve says. "Should I keep going?"

Tony nods. Steve resumes his gentle passes over Tony's cock, learning what he likes and what he doesn't like. Not that there's much he doesn't like right now; he's thirteen and he's never had an orgasm before. Right now he seems to like everything. Steve files that away, already strategizing ways to make sure that, as Tony grows up,he learns to like all the things Steve likes. How to make sure that they're perfectly compatible.

But there's no reason to get ahead of himself. Right now, he's here to experience Tony's first orgasm, to _give_ Tony his first orgasm. There can be no sweeter gift than that.

Steve works his hand over Tony's cock, watching as he bites his lip, as he starts to tremble, as he shudders and pitches forward, catching himself on Steve's shoulders. "Oh," he whimpers, "oh, Uncle Steve, that— that feels so good."

"Yeah? You like feeling my hand on your penis?" Tony nods, and Steve can't stop the smile. "You like how it feels when I stroke you?"

Tony shivers and shudders as Steve speaks, and Steve lets himself linger in every gasp and whine and moan. It's taking all his available brainspace to keep his own cock soft lest Tony get an eyeful and have second thoughts about ever letting Steve inside. Steve certainly can't have that. This was all for Tony, and he can't fail now.

"There you go, buddy," Steve says as Tony's breath switches to hitching gasps. "No need to hold it back. Just let go. Okay? Just let go."

Tony shivers and shudders and, with one particularly firm twist and upstroke from Steve, comes all over the cloth in Steve's hand.

Steve has to bite the inside of his cheek not to go hard at that. 

"Oh," Tony says, and Steve has to catch him as his knees fail. He's staring down at his cock in Steve's hand with a blank expression. "That— that felt good."

Steve smiles. "I'm glad." He brushes Tony's hair aside, and Tony looks up at him expectantly. "That's the thing about orgasms. They're supposed to feel good."

"Really?"

"Yes indeedy," Steve says, tapping Tony's nose again. Tony bites his lip and turns away, blushing. "Now, why don't we go ahead and finish getting cleaned up, okay?"

Tony nods and steps under the shower spray again. Steve stays where he is, watching the way Tony cleans his cock gingerly, almost reverently, with fingers careful about the sensitivity he probably feels. Steve presses the heel of his hand into his own cock to keep from getting hard.

"Aren't you going to finish washing up?"

Steve blinks back to reality, dragging his gaze away from Tony's cock to his face. "Of course, baby boy. Just wanted to make sure you were alright.

Tony bites his lip and nods. Steve gets to his feet as well and makes a show of washing himself off, with his body half-turned so that Tony can't see his growing erection.

The water turns off in Tony's shower, and Steve turns as Tony goes to leave, careful to keep his cock out of sight. "Uncle Steve?"

Steve looks at Tony over his shoulder. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"If… if I'm having trouble with my… with an orgasm. Will you help me?"

Steve bites back a moan and presses down even harder on his cock. "Of course, Tony. You can always come to me."

Tony smiles, warm and bright and guileless. "Thank you."

As soon as Tony's out of sight, Steve wraps the cloth, still covered in Tony's come, around his own cock. It takes a dozen quick strokes and a muffled groan before he's coming hard enough that he sees stars. This is only the first step, and from here, it can only get easier.

* * *

It takes exactly three nights before Tony's finding his way into Steve's room for "help". Steve takes him in hand again the first night, getting him off dry, using only Tony's precome to slick the way. Tony grunts, and Steve can hear the edge of discomfort in his whimpers.

He stills his hand. "Tony? Is something wrong?" Tony shakes his head, but Steve takes his hand off of Tony's cock, placing a finger under his chin and tilting it toward Steve. "Tony."

"It's just… it was nice in the shower. When it was all… wet, and stuff."

Steve stares at Tony for a moment before smacking himself in the forehead, pretending to have just remembered something. "Of course! I didn't think of it because I don't use it much, but you'd probably like this better with some lube."

"Lube?"

Steve turns away, mostly to open a drawer in his bedside table, but partly to hide the smirk at Tony's curious tone. He pulls the little bottle of lube out rather than the big one he has just ready for the day Tony lets him take his ass apart. "Here," he says, handing the bottle to Tony.

"What's this?"

Steve takes the bottle back once he's resettled on the bed. "Let me show you." He drizzles some over his palm and then, on a whim, over Tony's cock. Tony gasps and arches next to him. Steve doesn't hold him down, though the thought is there. "Tony?"

"S'cold."

"Only for a little bit," Steve assures him. Then he wraps his hand around Tony's cock and starts pumping him again. This time Tony's whimpers are filled with lust, and Steve revels in it. He leans over Tony, shielding him with his body, and lets his eyes trace the boy's plump lips. He'd always had a fuckable mouth, even as an adult, but something about the youth in his eyes makes it all the more enticing. But Steve holds back. It's too soon for that yet. Better to let Tony think Steve's helping him out than the other way around.

Tony's a whimpering mess in his hands within moments, and Steve can't keep himself from teasing a little. "Is that good, Tony? Does it feel good?"

Tony bites his lip and looks up at Steve through his bangs. He nods.

"Yeah? You gonna have another orgasm? Gonna come like the man you are?"

This time, it takes only a few moments and a few more choice words to get Tony to the edge and then over, coming with a strangled cry. Steve stares at his lips a little longer than he probably should if he wants to keep his lust under wraps, but he doesn't care. Tony's going to be his anyway, and this is the best way.

"There you go," Steve says as Tony comes down from his orgasm. "Was that good?"

"Y— yes," Tony pants out. "Yes, that was— that was good."

"Good," Steve says. Then he wipes Tony's penis down perfunctorily, pulls Tony's pajama pants back up, and lifts him from Steve's bed to the ground. "Now, go on back to bed."

Tony blinks up at him. "What?"

"Sleep. Orgasms usually make people sleepy, so it's best if you head to your bed quickly so that I don't have to carry you to bed."

Tony bites his lip, looking like he's going to say something more, but then he nods and smiles. "Okay. Good night, Steve. And thank you."

"Any time, Tony. It's my pleasure."

As soon as the door closes behind Tony, Steve reaches for his own cock and starts fucking up into his hand. It's still slick with lube and Tony's come and that has Steve coming hard and fast and perfect. He bites his lip hard enough that it bleeds, and the burst of copper on his tongue forces another shock of orgasm through him. He comes down slow and easy, staring at the mix of come on his hand.

He almost doesn't want to get up and wash off.

But he does because he has his limits, and coming out of his bedroom smelling like Tony tomorrow morning would be a bridge too far at this point.

They're still a few months out from that.

* * *

Once in Steve's bed becomes twice, becomes three times, becomes four, and by the fifth time, Steve's having a hard time keeping his libido in check when Tony's in the room with him. That's why, when Tony comes apart in his hands, Steve can't help himself. He lifts his clean hand to Tony's bottom lip and runs his thumb over it. Tony looks up at him, lips falling open automatically.

Steve groans.

"Uncle Steve?"

"Yes Tony?"

"It's okay with me if you want to kiss me."

Steve keeps his face carefully neutral. "Are you sure, Tony? There isn't some pretty girl at school you'd rather kiss?"

Tony shakes his head. "No. There's… there's no one I trust more than you. And that's who you're supposed to kiss, right? The people you trust?"

Steve couldn't have planned this better if he tried. "Well, I suppose that's true. But really it's for people that you love. Do you love me, Tony?"

Tony nods without hesitation. "Of course I love you."

"I don't mean like you love Jarvis, or your parents, Tony. I mean romantic love. Do you love me romantically?"

Steve watches Tony's Adam's apple bob. "I do." His voice is a whisper, but to Steve it's loud enough that he may as well have shouted it. "I do love you romantically."

Steve hums, tucking Tony's hair behind one ear. "That's good, Tony, because I love you romantically too."

Tony looks up at him, eyes wide and bright. "Really?"

"Really, really. Now, I think you said something about kissing?"

Tony nods eagerly, and Steve wastes no time swooping in and pressing his lips to Tony's. Steve groans at the first touch, and leans in closer. Tony gasps, and Steve slips his tongue between Tony's lips at that, taking everything he has to offer. Tony reaches up with one hand and fists his fingers in Steve's sleeve while Steve swallows his whimpers. Steve runs his clean hand along Tony's side, forcing himself to stop at his hip instead of going so far as to cup his ass. There will be time enough for that later, and if Steve scares him off too soon, he won't be able to reel him back in.

That doesn't mean Steve can't take Tony's breath away. In moments, Tony's wriggling in Steve's grip, and Steve smiles against his lips.

"Don't tell me you're hard again already, baby boy?"

"Uncle Steve…"

Steve smirks and the whine in Tony's voice. "It's okay. It's normal for kissing to get you riled up. Do you want me to help you again?"

Tony bows his head, his bangs hiding his eyes and nods.

Steve smiles. "There's my good boy." He reaches for Tony's cock with the same hand, smearing the lube and Tony's come over his still-sensitive cock. Tony's breath hitches and Steve can't help it. He leans in and kisses Tony's lips again.

Tony reaches for his sleeve again, tugging at it with the desperation that Steve's used to seeing when the boy is close to orgasm. But this is a different kind of desperation. Something deeper. Needier.

"What is it, baby boy?" Steve asks against Tony's lips.

"Please. Please Uncle Steve."

"Hmm? What do you want?"

"I— I want to come. Please, help me come."

Steve nearly comes himself at that. "Well, since you asked so nicely."

Tony doesn't seem to notice how breathless Steve is, too far gone with his own lust. Steve admires the line of his throat, and trails kisses down it, reveling in Tony's little "oh, oh"s of pleasure. He kisses Tony's collarbone and then drags his tongue back up the line of Tony's neck.

"Such a good little boy for me."

Tony gasps, arches, and comes hard, splattering his bare chest. Steve goes on jerking him off through the last of his orgasm, smirking to himself at the way Tony goes on shivering in his arms.

"There you go." As soon as Tony starts twitching with oversensitivity, Steve takes his hand from Tony's cock and traces through the come on his belly. "Well now. Looks like you made a mess."

Tony bites his lip, and Steve can feel the heat from his cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about," Steve says. "Just means I need to clean you up."

Tony blinks at him guilelessly. "What? How?"

Steve smiles back. "The only way. With my tongue."

Tony's breath hitches, and Steve waits for the tiny nod before he leans down and drags his tongue over Tony's chest, taking the come into his mouth and swallowing. Tony's staring at Steve with wide, confused eyes. "It… does it taste good?"

"Why don't you see what you think?" Before Tony can ask, Steve's leaning in close again to kiss him, pushing the last remnants of come into his mouth. Tony squeaks, and Steve cups his hip, pulling him in close.

Not close enough to feel Steve's raging hardon, but close.

"Oh," Tony says when Steve pulls away. He touches his lips with a kind of reverence that Steve isn't used to. "I kind of like that."

"Good," Steve says. "I'm glad." Because there was a lot of that in Tony's future if Steve was going to have anything to say about it. "Now, don't you think it's time you went back to your room to sleep?"

But Tony's looking up at him with bold eyes. "I want to stay here tonight."

Steve pretends to look surprised. "What?"

"You make me go back to my room every time. I'm old enough to know what I want, Uncle Steve, and I want you."

"Come on, Tony. You can't possibly mean that."

"Of course I do. You're all I want, Uncle Steve. Don't send me away. Please."

Steve couldn't have planned this better. "Well, if you're sure."

"I am."

Steve sighs longsufferingly. "Alright. Then go ahead and clean up real quick and we'll get some sleep."

Tony does as he's told, and Steve takes the brief moments Tony's out of sight to jerk himself off. He disappears the evidence into a tissue and the trashcan before Tony comes back in. Tony blinks at him, wrinkling his nose. "Do you smell something?"

"Like what?"

Tony shrugs. "Dunno. Like… it just smells like you, but more intense."

Steve smiles. "Must be because you're feeling so much after that orgasm. Come on, now. Bedtime."

Tony crawls back into bed, and Steve pulls the comforters over both of them. And if Steve makes sure to fall asleep with Tony tucked protectively under his arm, well, Tony can only be happier for it, right?

* * *

It's a week later before Tony asks. Tony's been sneaking into Steve's bed nearly every night, and Steve's been obliging him with orgasm after orgasm. Tonight, though, Tony's fidgeting more than usual, and Steve can taste his anxiety. Something's going to happen tonight, he just doesn't know what.

Steve's flipping through television channels, Tony tucked in against his side when Tony asks.

"Uncle Steve?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"Can I… Can I see your penis?"

"You've seen my penis, baby boy."

"I know, but… but I haven't seen it…" Steve doesn't fill in the blanks for him, too busy enjoying the way Tony squirms. "I haven't seen it _hard_ before," he whispers.

Steve nods, keeping his expression godfatherly and restrained. "Is that something you would like to see?" Tony nods. "Well, I'm happy to show you, but I'm not hard right now. We can wait until I am if you would like, though."

Tony goes on squirming and even though Steve knows what he's going to ask before he asks it, there's something about _making_ Tony ask that makes this even better. "Can I—" Tony looks away for a moment before his eyes dart back to look at Steve's lap. "Can I get you hard, then?"

"What do you mean, Tony?"

"I've— I've been practicing. Just like you showed me. I've been practicing on myself, and I thought… I thought maybe I could try to get you hard."

"That's very sweet of you, Tony, but I wouldn't want to make you do that."

"You're not making me." Tony's face is fierce and certain and all Steve can think is that he's played the boy like a fiddle. "I want to do it."

Steve pretends to contemplate this. "Well, if you're sure…."

"I'm sure."

"Alright, then." Steve strips out of his clothes, shirt, bottoms, boxers and all, and starts to settle back on the bed. He pauses, hands on his hips, and looks at Tony. "I'm feeling a little underdressed."

Tony giggles and hurries to strip out of his own pajamas, his lithe body trembling with anticipation. He's half-hard himself, and Steve's fingers tingle with the desire to get him all the way there. But that's not what tonight is about. Tonight is about Tony getting him hard, maybe even getting him off, and Steve isn't about to stand in the way of that.

Tony goes for the lube in the bedside table, slathering his hands with it, while Steve moves to lounge back against the headboard. He's fully soft, though not for lack of stimulus. Once Tony had started spending the night every night, Steve had made it a point to jerk off before the boy came in, just so that he wouldn't have to work so hard to hide his erection. Now, though, he can already feel the blood flowing south, ready to take whatever Tony's offering.

Tony settles down next to him, his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Something wrong?" Steve asks.

"It's just… it's big."

"That's what happens when you grow, baby boy. You get bigger."

Tony looks up at him. "Will mine get as big as yours?"

Steve smiles and bites back the honest truth that he's always been bigger than average, and that the serum only made that difference more acute. "Maybe. We'll have to wait and see. But I thought you wanted to see what I looked like hard."

Tony nods, determination filling his features. He reaches a trembling hand out, and wraps it around the base of Steve's dick. Steve bites back a groan at the feel of Tony's hands on his cock, but it's too soon to give into that.

Tony's hand manages to wrap all the way around Steve's cock, but it's a close fit. By the time he's fully hard, Tony may not be able to manage that. It'll be interesting to see. Tony starts jerking him off slowly, cautiously, and though Steve's cock jumps in his hand once or twice, it doesn't get fully hard. Tony looks up at Steve, and Steve can already hear the apology on his lips, so he kisses Tony to hold it at bay.

"A little tighter, baby boy. And a little less lube next time. I like it a little rough."

If he's been gradually weaning Tony off the lube for his own handjobs, that Steve's business.

Tony nods, wiping his hand on his pajama pants and then wrapping it around Steve's cock again. That little bit makes all the difference, and before long Steve's hips have set a gentle roll into Tony's fist. It's Steve's instinct to close his eyes and sink into sensation, but there's something about the warmth and awe in Tony's face that makes it impossible to look away. Tony goes on jerking him in earnest, and, as Steve gets closer to orgasm, it gets harder and harder not to grab the boy by the hair and shove him down to fit his mouth around Steve's cock.

But it's too soon for that. Better slow and steady than too fast and losing him.

So Steve lets Tony get him off with his hand instead of his mouth, and that works for now. Still, that doesn't mean he can't enjoy what that view would be like. "C'mere baby boy," Steve murmurs. He manhandles Tony down until he's on his belly between Steve's thighs. It's an awkward angle for him to get Steve off, but this way Steve gets to watch the way his eyes narrow with concentration as he gets Steve off, and maybe, just maybe—

Steve comes with a jerk, and, because of where Tony is, he comes all over the boy's face. He groans appreciatively as he comes, and, once he's mostly done, grabs Tony by the hair to pull him into a kiss. Tony squeaks against him, his fist slackening around Steve, but Steve wraps his other hand around Tony's around his dick and jerks himself until he's oversensitive and panting into Tony's mouth. Slowly, he comes down, and draws away from Tony's lips.

Tony's staring at him, his lips red and kiss-swollen, and Steve could destroy him right now. Could just grab him by the jaw and fuck his face, leave him red-faced and sobbing around him. Or finger him open and fuck his ass and take him apart right down to his core. He's so naïve, so trusting, already covered in Steve's come. Steve could do it, and no one would be the wiser.

But he can't. There's a right way to do this, and that isn't it.

"Oh, look at you," Steve tuts, dragging his fingers through the come on Tony's face. "We should clean you up."

Tony nods, and Steve carries him to the bathroom, ignoring Tony's whines that he's not a child anymore.

"Can't I still want to treat you nice even though you're a big strong man now?"

Tony doesn't seem to have an answer to that. He just curls in against Steve's chest and lets Steve settle him on the bathroom counter and wipe the come from his face.

Once Tony's clean, Steve kisses his lips once more, chaste and careful. "Thank you, Tony."

"For what?"

"Well, I know you just said you wanted to see me hard, but you went ahead and gave me an orgasm too. So, thank you."

Tony blushes and ducks his head. "I mean, it's what you would have done. It's what you've been doing." He looks up at Steve through his bangs. "Returning the favor is the least I could do."

Oh, that little _slut_.

Steve smiles and pulls Tony into another kiss. "Well then, I think there are a few more favors that I'll need to cash in at some point."

Tony giggles. "Any time."

"Any time?"

"Any time."

And, oh, what a promise that is.

* * *

Steve waits until Tony's well acquainted with his cock to move to the next stage. Waits until Tony's fourteenth birthday, in fact. They'd spent the night before in Steve's bed and Steve had gotten him off with his hands three separate times, but tonight is different.

Tonight, Steve's going to teach Tony the magic of a blowjob.

Steve waits until Tony's completely riled up, naked and gasping and wanton in his bed before he does anything. There's been nothing but kisses and some heavy petting, and Steve knows Tony's fully hard beneath him, even through the layers of his own clothing.

Steve pulls back eventually, one hand on Tony's shoulder to keep Tony from chasing after him. "Well now. This is a special day for a special boy. I think you deserve a present."

"But you already gave me my present, Uncle Steve."

"Ah, yes. That was my gift for my godson Tony." He leans in closer, cupping Tony's ass, and whispers the next words against Tony's ear. "This gift is for my lover, the Tony that comes to bed with me."

Tony's breath hitches.

"Now, up until now, we've just used our hands to get each other off, hmm?" Tony nods, and Steve forces his smile to take on the indulgent godfatherly look that he's been hiding behind for so long. "But the thing is, your penis isn't just made for your hand to make you feel good."

Tony rolls his eyes. "I've had the talk, Uncle Steve."

"Sure, but I doubt your old man told you about the other ways you can be intimate with someone. Hands are all well and good, but sometimes you want to be even closer to someone you love. Someone important to you." Steve slides away from Tony, pulling the boy after him as he goes to his knees on the floor. He pulls Tony until Steve's kneeling between his spread thighs, and leans in to bury his nose in Tony's crotch. God, he smells so perfect here, all heat and sex and Tony. Steve can't wait to take him apart.

He looks up at Tony through half-lidded eyes to see that Tony's own eyes are wide and his pupils are blown. He noses at Tony's cock and balls and revels in the way Tony's cock jumps against the skin of his cheek.

"He never told you how to get yourself off with your hands, Tony, so he definitely didn't tell you about how I can get you off with my mouth."

Then Steve swallows Tony down in one go, relishing the way Tony cries out from the wet heat of his mouth.

Steve stays there for a moment, lips wrapped tight around the base of Tony's cock. He hadn't been lying when he'd said that Tony was still growing, but it sure is nice to be able to take him to the root so easily. Tony's hands are anchored in Steve's hair, neither pushing nor pulling, just holding so tight that Steve won't be surprised if he loses a few strands to Tony's exuberance.

Steve pushes back against Tony's hands gently, and they disappear all at once. Steve pulls off all the way with a chuckle. "Liked that, did you?"

"Holy shit, Uncle Steve, that was… that was…."

"Good?"

" _Yes_."

"Want me to do it again?"

Tony can only nod, his eyes still wide, and Steve gives him a quick kiss before leaning down to swallow him again.

Steve takes his time getting Tony off with his mouth, sucking and licking and teasing in all the ways he's learned how. Tony whimpers and keens and Steve looks up at one point to see him biting a knuckle to hold back a sound.

Steve pulls off with a pop. "Your parents are asleep," he says, dragging Tony's cock along the outside of his cheek, "and they're too far to hear us anyway. You can make all the noise you want, baby boy."

And so Tony does.

It's perfection in its truest form, Tony entirely at his mercy, naked as the day he was born with Steve still fully dressed on his knees before him. Tony has given himself over fully to Steve, and it's everything Steve thought it would be. He takes Tony deep, deep enough that when he comes Steve only gets the barest taste on the back of his tongue. He works Tony to the point of too much before pulling back and smirking up at him.

"Good?"

Tony nods, and Steve can hear how he's still panting for breath, breathless with want. "Yes, yes, that was— that was—" He gestures Steve up onto the bed with him, and Steve goes willingly, a tiger prowling toward its prey. He settles between Tony's spread, naked thighs and kisses him long and deep.

"My turn," Tony says, reaching fumbling fingers down to press against Steve's cock in his pants.

"Just your hand tonight, Tony. We'll need to work you up to using your mouth."

"But Uncle Steve—"

"No buts, Tony. Besides, I like your hands well enough."

Tony opens his mouth to protest again, but Steve leans in to swallow the protests and presses Tony's hand to settle it more heavily atop his cock. Tony sighs, but takes Steve out from his pants and boxers, wrapping a hand around it gently, carefully, and jerking him off in slow, steady pulls.

Steve knows what this is. This is Tony trying to make Steve relent. But Steve has more patience than this Tony does, and he'll outlast him with no problem.

And he does. In a matter of moments, Tony's sunk into the familiar motion of jerking Steve off, and Steve comes over his hand just as quickly. Tony starts to reach for a tissue, but Steve grabs him by the wrist to stop him short. Tony turns to look at him.

"If you want to suck me, you'll have to learn to like the taste of come."

Tony wrinkles his nose. "I don't _dislike_ it."

Steve smiles indulgently, every inch the godfather he's supposed to be. "True, but it's so much better if you know how to swallow. And you want it to be good for me too, don't you?" Tony bites his lip and nods slowly. "Good. Now," Steve flips them over so he can settle back against the headboard, Tony between his thighs. "Show me how you're gonna suck my cock."

Tony's cheeks go pink, and Steve leans in to kiss his cheek.

"Unless you don't want to."

"It's not that," Tony says quickly, "it's just…." He flushes even deeper. "I've never heard you call it that before."

"Yeah? You like it?" Tony nods. "You like knowing you get to have my fat cock in your mouth soon?"

"I do," Tony says despite his heavy blush. He brings his hand to his mouth and licks a quick stripe up his palm, wincing at the taste.

"Slower," Steve says. "You know what I like."

Tony nods, and takes his time with the rest of his hand. Little kitten licks on his pinky. Kisses along his pointer finger. And then, with Steve's careful guidance, taking his ring and middle fingers into his mouth together, sucking them. Steve can feel himself getting hard again, but he'll need to keep that from Tony, lest the boy try to put his skills to the test tonight.

"So good, baby boy," Steve says as Tony sucks his thumb clean of Steve's come while staring up at him through his eyelashes. "You're gonna feel so good around my cock, aren't you?"

Tony just flushes. "I'll do my best."

"Oh," Steve says, "I know you will."

* * *

The summer is little more than Steve taking Tony out to the pool so he can admire the boy's form, indulging him with ice cream dates, and teaching him how to take cock down his throat. They're on minute twenty-three of this particular session, and Steve can feel his orgasm humming under his skin. He holds it back, though, too busy teaching Tony how to hold him down his throat for prolonged periods of time to indulge his own pleasure. He's learned to play the long game, and this is the perfect time to put that to good use.

Tony's pushing back against his hand, something slightly wild about the motion, and Steve relents. He pulls Tony off, smirking at the way he chokes and gags. He waits until Tony has recovered to run his fingers through his hair. "Maybe that's enough for today."

"No!" Tony looks up at him, wide-eyed and desperate. "No, I can do better."

Steve shushes him. "You did fine, my boy. I just think you might need some more time and practice before you can take me all the way."

"I can do it," Tony insists. "Please, Uncle Steve, I want to practice."

Fuck. It's almost too easy.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"It's okay. I'll do better this time, I promise."

"Alright, then. If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

Steve forces the look of concern to stay on his face until he has Tony in position. Then he slides Tony down onto his cock and lets his head fall back in rapture. The boy's mouth is hot and tight and perfect, and it's taking all his strength just to hold himself pressed against the entrance to his throat without fucking all the way down into it. Tony gags around him and Steve bites back a moan. God, his mouth is just _made_ for this. Those pretty cocksucker lips and those big doe eyes. Tony looks up at him, those same eyes wet with desperation, and Steve has to bite the inside of his lip not to just take him apart completely. Wreck his throat so he can't talk tomorrow.

But he doesn't. He pulls out carefully. He traces Tony's swollen lips with his fingertips and doesn't let his cock jump. He pulls Tony to him with gentle hands on his jaw and kisses him thoroughly. Tony reaches up to cup Steve's elbows in his hands and Steve smiles.

"You did so well, baby."

"But I didn't do it for long enough." There's a pout in Tony's tone, and Steve can't help but chuckle indulgently.

"Well, we still have a few days before we go up to Boston to check out the apartment. As long as you're ready by then, everything will be fine."

Tony nods. "Then let's skip the pool tomorrow."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"You've never let me practice two days in a row before. I want to try."

"Now, I told you, baby boy, it's not good for your throat."

"But I want to. I can take it. I've been staying pretty quiet at dinner lately anyway. Mom and Dad won't even know the difference."

Steve smiles. It's exactly what he's been working toward, and to have it handed to him like this is perfect. He runs his fingers through Tony's hair. "Well, if you're sure."

"I am."

Steve kisses him. "Okay, then. We'll stay in again tomorrow." Tony's radiant smile is enough to remind Steve that he's still hard. "But for tonight, why don't you jerk me off with those pretty hands of yours."

Tony doesn't need to be told twice.

* * *

The ride to Boston in the back of Howard's limo is everything Steve could have asked for. It's long, quiet, private, and he has Tony kneeling at his feet, his cock in the boy's mouth the whole way there. Steve spends the ride with one hand in Tony's hair and the other holding a book that he's only half paying attention to. His eyes keep straying to Tony, who's staring up at him with a blissed out expression. Steve couldn't have asked for a needier little slut to suck him.

Periodically, Steve pulls Tony back into the present, yanking roughly on his hair and fucking his mouth and throat, dry though they are from lack of stimulation. He does it just long enough to get Tony moaning, with his hands twitching toward his cock, and then Steve stops, holding Tony down as far as he can go and making him swallow around the head of his cock. Tony whimpers and sobs and Steve manages to stave off orgasm for the first ninety minutes, and then for another two hours after that. He just holds Tony there, nose buried in the hair at the base of his dick, for the entire ride. Even when Steve's gone soft in his throat, Tony stays there, hands on his thighs, half-lidded eyes staring up at Steve.

It's perfect.

They make it to Boston and Tony manages to shake off the worst of his lust haze to pay attention. He doesn't say much as they walk through the apartment Howard had leased for them, but he does let Steve keep him pressed against his side. Steve makes all the decisions about how to furnish the place, occasionally looking down at Tony to ask for his opinion. Tony agrees to everything, and Steve smiles and signs off on the paperwork to have the new furnishings brought in before they come back down in a month.

They walk around MIT's campus, getting acquainted with the various buildings. Lecture halls, dorms, the library. It's all perfectly quaint. Steve makes enough faux-casual remarks to that effect that he knows Tony will only be spending the time on campus that he needs to be. He'll spend the rest in Steve's arms. In Steve's _bed_. They grab lunch at the campus dining hall, and then Steve takes Tony back to the hotel where they're staying so he can fuck his mouth properly.

Steve gets off once more, and he edges Tony to orgasm twice — once before and once after Steve's own orgasm. Fucking Tony's throat when he's already blissed out from his own orgasm is a rare treat; Tony's so much looser and more pliant in those moments, and Steve isn't above indulging tonight. And that second time around, toying with Tony's cock and balls until he's panting and gasping is enough to make Steve bold.

He pulls the little packet of lube from his back pocket, spreading it over his first two fingers. Then, with Tony buried in the back of his throat, he traces Tony's hole with his fingers.

Toyn jumps, looking down at him with lust-blown pupils. "Uncle Steve?"

Steve pulls off Tony's cock to shush him and then speaks to him. "Do you trust me, baby?"

Tony blinks. "Of course I do."

"Then trust me that this is just the first step to something even more fun."

Tony bites his lips and nods. Steve smiles and sucks him down again, before pressing his middle finger inside Tony. Tony squirms on Steve's finger. "It feels weird."

Steve kisses the inside of Tony's thigh, shushing him easily as he works his finger in and out. "It's okay, Tony-boy. Just getting you used to it."

Tony grumbles and squirms but Steve ignores it. He thrusts his finger in and out slowly as he goes on sucking Tony off. And then, when Tony's close to the edge, Steve lets his finger find Tony's prostate. He times everything carefully, perfectly, so that Tony comes hard at the same instant Steve presses down on his prostate. Tony cries out, his body arching as he comes, and Steve would not have been surprised if his own cock had managed to get it up one more time after that.

As Tony comes down, he sits up to look at Steve. "What was that?"

"Hmm?" Steve fakes confusion.

"That… what did you do when I came?"

"Oh, that." Steve smiles and kisses the corner of Tony's mouth. "We can talk about that another time, honey."

Tony pouts. "Uncle Steve—"

"Another time, kiddo. Besides, you've got to rest up." He leers at Tony just to see his ears go pink. "We've got a long ride ahead of us tomorrow."

That's all the reason Tony needs. He scrambles to put on his pajama bottoms, but Steve stops him when he goes for a shirt.

"It's pretty stifling up here, don't you think? Why don't you skip the shirt tonight."

Tony blinks, looking momentarily surprised, before he shrugs and tosses the shirt aside. He clambers into bed beside Steve, who also forgoes a shirt. Steve pulls Tony in close, nuzzling at the base of his neck. Tony shivers, but doesn't protest.

"Goodnight, Tony."

"Night, Uncle Steve."

* * *

Steve wastes no time once they get back to New York to teach Tony about the joys of having his ass filled.

"Uncle Steve… that— that doesn’t feel good."

Steve slides his finger in a little bit deeper, relishing the way Tony whimpers. He's splayed out on Steve's bed on his back, arching and whining as Steve fingers him. "You said you trusted me. Is that still true, baby boy?"

Tony looks up at him, his eyes wide and uncertain. "I've always trusted you."

"And you can trust me now. Okay?"

Tony lowers his eyes and reaches down towards Steve’s wrist. "Can you… can you go slower?"

"Of course, baby boy. I can do whatever you want me to do."

"Okay," Tony says. "I’m ready."

Steve slides his finger in deeper until he can feel the warmth of Tony's skin around the entire digit. Fuck, he can’t wait to have his cock buried in this ass. "How does that feel now, Tony?"

Tony squirms, but Steve can see the beginnings of interest on his face. "It still feels weird."

Steve hums and massages the inside of Tony’s hole. "Does it?" Tony nods. "Maybe I need to try a little harder." Steve takes a moment to find Tony‘s prostate and then with, no warning whatsoever, presses firmly against it.

Tony inhales sharply. "What was that?"

Steve smiles. "That felt good, did it?"

"Yes." Tony pants for breath. "Yes, it did."

Steve keeps working his finger inside of Tony, avoiding his prostate now.

Tony whines. "Do it again."

"What do you want me to do again?"

"That thing you did. It felt so good, Uncle Steve."

Steve takes his time before he finds Tony’s prostate again, this time rubbing it a few times. Tony keens, his body twisting with too much sensation. "Is that what you meant?"

"Yes," Tony gasps. "Yes please, please, do that more."

Steve withdraws his finger just to hear Tony moan. "Well now, where’s the fun in that if I don’t get to have my fun too?"

Tony looks up at him wild eyed and desperate. "What do you want?"

"I want you to suck me, baby."

"I can do that."

"Are you sure?"

Tony nods, his mouth lolling open.

"Look at you." Steve's smile turns predatory as he marvels at how easy Tony opens up for him. "You want it so bad."

"I do," Tony says. "Uncle Steve, please, I want to feel it again."

"Alright," Steve says, "but only because you asked so nicely." He manhandles Tony until he’s on his back with his head tipped over the side of the bed. Tony squirms desperately, but Steve doesn’t relent. He slides his finger back inside of Tony's ass and his cock through his lips. "There you go, baby boy," he whispers. "You’re so good for me. Taking me from both ends." Tony tightens all around him and he fucks a little deeper into Tony's throat. Tony whimpers, but doesn’t back down. "Such a good little boy." Tony sucks hard on his cock. Feeling suddenly daring, Steve presses a second finger against Tony’s hole. "What do you think?" Steve asks. "Are you ready for a little more?"

Tony shivers, but with his mouth full of Steve’s cock, he can say neither yes nor no. Steve slides a second finger in along his first. Tony wriggles in between Steve’s fingers and his cock. He can’t get away.

"Oh, you feel so _good_ , Tony. We'll get you ready in no time." Before Tony can ask or try to pull away, Steve presses his fingers against his prostate again. Tony whimpers, arches, moans, and Steve fucks deeper, deeper, deeper into his throat. "You open up for me so pretty, baby boy. So good for me."

Steve sets a languorous pace with his fingers, stretching and twisting them in a gentle attempt to prepare Tony. At the same time, he starts up a rougher rhythm with his cock down Tony’s throat, thrusting deeper and deeper with each push. When Tony's taking Steve's cock as deep as he can, Steve cups the boy's chin, pulling him close until his nose is pressed against Steve’s balls.

"You're so good for me, Tony. So good for me. One day you'll understand just how much this all means, but for now you’re all mine, aren’t you?" Tony whines around his cock, but Steve just smiles. "Are you ready for more?"

Tony still can’t nod or shake his head, so Steve takes Tony's hand and wraps it around Tony’s own cock. "Go on, then. We’re gonna get you to come nice and pretty for me."

Tony whimpers, but does he’s told. He wraps his hand around his cock and starts pumping slowly. Steve matches his pace with his fingers, with his cock, and lets Tony set the speed. When Tony speeds up, Steve does as well. When he slows, Steve matches him.

"Look how good you are for me. Look how you open up so nice."

Tony whimpers and starts jacking himself faster. Steve matches his pace, fucking into his throat.

"Come on, baby boy. You gotta make me come, and then we can get you off." Tony moans and starts sucking in earnest. Steve plants a hand in the middle of Tony’s chest, holding Tony in place. Steve goes on fucking into his throat. "Look at you. Stuffed on both ends and you can't stop begging for more." Steve traces the tip of his third finger around Tony’s hole just to hear the way he whimpers. "Do you want it?" he asks. "Do you want another finger?"

Tony keens and all at once, after Steve traces the tip of one finger around Tony’s hole and presses another against his prostate, Tony arches and comes hard. His come splatters all along his chest, some of it even getting up to the base of his chin. Steve groans and fucks into Tony’s mouth again before drawing his fingers out of the boy's ass and wiping them on the bedspread. He holds Tony by the chin and the back of his neck and fucks harder, faster, deeper into his throat.

"God, you’re so pretty. Love you so much, baby boy. Are you gonna let me take you? Gonna let me fill your throat with my come? Are you ready for me, baby boy?"

Tony moans but there’s nothing more and Steve takes it as consent whether it is or isn't. He holds himself deep down Tony's throat and comes harder than he has in a long time, painting Tony from the inside while the boy moans. Steve bites his tongue on what he wants to say next — _slut_ — because even though it's true, it's too soon to say it. Tony's desperate and horny and needy as he swallows and coughs around Steve’s cock with his own come still coating his belly, but it's a step too far to call him what he is right now.

"Oh, look at you." Steve murmurs. "Such a good boy." He pulls his cock from Tony’s mouth and strokes his chin. "Did that feel good, baby boy?"

"Yes," Tony rasps, and Steve has to repress a shudder at how fucked out his voice sounds. "What was that thing you did to me?"

Steve smiles, settling easily into the role of doting godfather. "That was your prostate," he says. "It helps men feel really good when they come."

"How was I supposed to find that out?" Tony asks. "It's in such a weird place."

Steve swallows a laugh. "Most people learn when they’re older, but you’ve always been ahead of the curve, haven’t you, Tony?" Steve lifts Tony up and sits him on the side of the bed.

He smiles and swings his feet. "Duh," he says, "I'm a genius."

Steve laughs. "That you are, my boy. Which is why I knew I could show you this so soon. I knew you’d understand how special it is."

"Is it one of those things you only share with special people?" Tony asks.

"That’s exactly what it is."

Tony smiles guilelessly up at him. "Then I’m glad I got to share it with you."

"Me too." _I'm glad I got to give you this. That I got to take you apart like this. That I got to be your first._

Steve leans down to pull Tony into a kiss. He goes willingly. Steve maneuvers them until he's propped up on the pillows at the head of the bed, Tony sprawled out on his chest. He runs his fingers through the come on Tony's chest, feeding it to the boy one fingerful at a time. Once he's done, they make out for a few long moments, Steve keeping his hands to familiar locations: Tony's neck, his shoulders, his spine. Then, as Tony starts to shift restlessly, Steve plants a hand on his ass, squeezing gently. Tony inhales sharply and pulls back, eyes wide as he stares at Steve.

Steve smiles back. "How did that feel with two fingers instead of one?"

Tony sits back on his heels and plants his hands in his lap as though to cover his cock. He squirms a little as he speaks. "I— I think I liked it better."

"Yeah?" Steve asks. His cock starts to harden again against his thigh, and from the way Tony's shifting, he thinks he might be hardening too.

"Yeah," Tony says, "I liked how full I felt."

Steve doesn't groan, but it's a near thing. Fuck, the things the boy said. "Well, we can keep doing that if you want."

"Are you sure?" Tony's eyes are bright when he looks up at Steve. "I mean, I like what we've been doing so far."

"And we can keep doing that too. We can just add your butt in a little bit too. I have some toys we can play with."

Tony raises an eyebrow at that. "Toys?"

Steve nods, his face carefully neutral. "Of course. We've been having fun together, right? This is just more of that."

Tony's face brightens, and he leans in to kiss Steve. Steve sucks obligingly on his lower lip. He kisses Tony breathless and then nips at his lip as he pulls away. Tony tries to follow him, but Steve puts a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Easy there, tiger. We just got you off. Don't tell me you're already hard again?"

Tony bites his lip for an instant, before releasing it with a wince. Steve really did a number on him, that's for sure.

But he's got his hands in his lap and he's squirming and Steve knows how to play this game. Has for weeks. "Oh, buddy." Steve pitches his voice sympathetic, and Tony looks up at him hopefully. "You really are a growing boy, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Tony bows his head again, but scoots a little closer to Steve, his hands still covering the space where he's going hard again. "But still, can you…?"

"Alright." Steve sighs longsufferingly. "But fair's fair, right?" he adds, propping one leg up to show Tony his own hardened cock.

Tony nods eagerly. "Yeah, yeah, of course it is." He wets his lips, and Steve can tell he's already salivating. "Can I have you in my mouth again?"

"I suppose that'll do." He arranges Tony on his back on the bed and then crawls atop him, his cock even with Tony's mouth. "Do you want my mouth or my hand, baby?"

"Your… your mouth."

Steve grins. "Good choice." Then he angles his hips toward Tony's mouth, sliding past his lips.

He takes Tony down to the root in the same motion, more than willing to take advantage of the boy's smaller size while it lasts. He licks at Tony's shaft, sucks on the head, and massages his trembling thighs. Tony sucks him in earnest, and when he starts to take him too shallowly, Steve reaches back and fists a hand in his hair, pulling him up until he's gagging and then shoving him back down to the bed with his hips, grinding deep into his throat.

"Gotta earn your keep, baby," Steve says gently when Tony pulls off with a cough. "Gotta show me you're tough enough to handle all this."

Tony swallows and nods and reaches up to pull Steve back in to suck him. Steve grins and goes on fucking his face while he takes his time with Tony's own cock.

It's an easy rhythm, and Tony's close enough to the edge after two orgasms that it seems like no time at all before he's coming down Steve's throat. Steve swallows, chasing the taste from every inch of Tony's shaft before Tony starts whimpering with overstimulation and Steve has to back off.

Steve still hasn't come.

Steve keeps Tony pinned to the bed there, his knees holding Tony's head in place as he fucks his face. More than once, Tony's hands push feebly against his thighs, but Steve only pulls back long enough for Tony to catch his breath before he's fucking the boy's throat again. Steve bites his tongue on the words he wants to bestow upon Tony, all the whispers of more, all the assertions of his slutty nature, the promises to make a needy little whore out of him. Those can wait until he's come in Tony's ass and marked the boy as his.

Steve fucks Tony's throat and fingers his ass idly as he does so. Tony whines around his cock, and Steve knows it must be from oversensitivity. The boy could probably go all night if they had the time, but they have to at least make a showing in the morning at breakfast. Have to pretend to everyone in the house that they aren't fucking every spare minute they can find. Steve really needs to find some self restraint. Seven weeks and then they'll be back in Boston, and Steve can have him everywhere in their little apartment. He can blow him in the shower and jerk him off in the kitchen and fuck his face in the living room. And maybe, just maybe, they'll get to the point where Steve can fuck him over every available surface in the place.

Steve doesn't think they'll get there fast, but they will in time.

But for now, Steve has Tony's mouth on his cock and that's all he needs to come long and hard down his throat.

* * *

On Steve's birthday, after a week of fingering him with increasing vigor, Steve has Tony completely at his mercy: two fingers deep in his ass with the boy splayed out on his chest, his skinny thighs spread around Steve's hips. He waits until Tony's moaning and on the edge of orgasm to pull three pre-prepared plugs in increasing sizes from the bedside table. Each one is formed from the same rich red metal, with a deep blue sapphire embedded in them.

He doesn't tell Tony that there are two more in a box under the bed.

Tony frowns at them. "What are those?"

Steve circles his fingers in Tony's ass where he's sprawled between Steve's spread thighs. Tony squeaks. "They're a birthday present for myself. I thought it might be time to try putting something a little more substantial in that greedy little ass of yours." Tony flushes and looks away, but Steve turns Tony back to face him, kissing his lips firmly. "Don't be shy, sweetie. You think I haven't noticed how pretty you look when you have three fingers in you? Think I don't love the way you flush with want?" Steve kisses him again. "I have and I do, baby. I just want you to be happy. I want to show you everything there is about being a man."

Tony's breath hitches. "Really?"

"Really, sweetheart." Steve squeezes Tony's ass, pressing their hips together and rubbing his cock through the slick at Tony's hole. "And I promise, this is going to be better than my fingers."

"Better?" Tony looks skeptical.

Steve smiles. "You bet your greedy little ass it is. And they're in my colors too. Don't you want that? Your ass branded with my colors so everyone knows you're mine?"

Tony bites his lip, but it doesn't suppress the low moan he makes as Steve stretches his lubed fingers to make space for the smallest of the plugs. It's smaller than his two fingers, but it'll be a good way to train Tony up for the bigger ones, and for the real prize in all of this. Fuck, but Steve can't wait to get his cock in the boy. Can't wait to fuck him open on his dick, to leave him screaming and begging for everything Steve can give him.

Still. Everything in its time.

Steve pulls the smallest of the plugs from the velvet lined box with his clean hand. "Here, baby boy." He lifts the plug to Tony's cheek, pressing the cold metal against it. "I know you haven't had anything in your mouth all night." He moves the plug to Tony's lips, which fall open automatically. "Why don't you get it nice and wet for that pretty little hole of yours?"

Tony flushes. "Uncle Steve—"

"For me, baby. It is my birthday."

Tony wastes no time taking the plug between his lips, sucking it greedily. He keeps his eyes trained on Steve, seduction in every flutter of his eyelashes. Not that he needs to; Steve hasn't had eyes for anyone but Tony in more than two decades. But Steve still indulges him, as he has for years. He smiles down at Tony, lust on his face as he stretches his fingers inside of him. Steve presses down firmly on his prostate, and Tony moans, arching against him and tipping his head back as his eyes fall shut. Steve keeps the plug still, which leaves Tony's lips parted around it, Steve's colors bright on his tongue. Steve groans and rolls his hips, coming dangerously close to Tony's straining hole.

Not yet.

When Steve's satisfied that Tony's put on enough of a show for him, he slips the plug from Tony's mouth and brings it down to his ass. "You ready?"

Tony wets his lips and nods.

"Good."

Steve rests the tip of the plug against Tony's rim, letting it soak up the last of the body heat that Tony's mouth hadn't bestowed upon it. He deftly switches hands so that he can twine the fingers of his clean hand in Tony's hair while the other eases the plug inside. He holds Tony's mouth close to his, and though Tony strains to get closer, Steve holds him just far enough away that their lips barely brush.

Then he starts easing the plug inside.

In moments, Tony's panting against Steve's open mouth, little "oh, oh"s of pleasure falling from his lips. Steve goes slow and steady, letting Tony feel every centimeter of the way the plug widens, lets him feel the way it leaves him gaping open.

And then, when Tony seems to be on the verge of pain, the plug slips fully inside him. Tony arches as the base of the plug comes to rest against his hole, and Steve takes his lips in a kiss to swallow his moan.

They kiss until Tony's breathless, Steve biting at Tony's lips every time he tries to pull away. Steve isn't about to let him get away from this anything but needy and desperate.

"How's it feel, Tony?" Steve asks, shifting the angle of the plug.

Tony groans, shuddering at the sensation. "It's so good, Uncle Steve. It feels— it feels—"

"Better than my fingers?"

Tony rushes to shake his head. "Different. It's just different."

Steve chuckles. "You're not going to hurt my feelings, baby boy." He kisses Tony gently. "You can tell me how it really feels."

"It's not better. Just different. And I just—" Tony arches his back, making the plug shift inside him again. "I feel so _full_ , Uncle Steve."

Steve swallows down his instinctive reaction, which is that Tony's going to get a lot more full before this is all over. But he doesn't say anything. He just kisses Tony and, with a little bit of time and patience, brings him to orgasm. Tony begs to repay him, and Steve isn't above letting himself indulge in the heat of Tony's mouth, even though he knows that something even better is on the way. He just has to work Tony through all five plugs, and then maybe he'll be ready for Steve's cock. Maybe.

Or maybe he'll still be perfectly, deliciously tight, and Steve will get to fuck him full of come while he writhes and begs and screams.

Patience, though. Patience is what he needs.

* * *

A week and a half with Tony in his bed is enough to ease the boy through the first two plugs, to surreptitiously switch them and pretend not to notice the way Tony whimpers and moans that it's _too much, Uncle Steve, it's too big_ after the switch. Steve had insisted all the while that it was the same plug they'd been using, and that maybe Tony wasn't cut out for this. That had been enough to shut Tony up and have him gagging for the middle plug by Friday night.

Tony's just come with that plug in his ass and Steve's mouth on his juvenile cock when Steve decides to test the waters for the next phase of his plan.

It's not that he's running out of time so much as that Steve would really rather fuck the boy for the first time here in his parent's house. Wants to fuck him under Howard's roof at least once before they leave, if only for the "fuck you" it would be to his erstwhile friend.

Tony's sprawled on Steve's bare chest. Steve has one hand smoothing its way along Tony's back, though keeping carefully away from his ass. Better not to get too close to his true destination and give the game away. Steve stops with his hand at the base of Tony's neck and turns the boy to face him, tracing his thumb over Tony’s bottom lip. "I think it's time for your next lesson, Tony."

Tony looks up at him, eyes wide and eager, always ready to learn. Steve leans in to kiss his mouth before he can respond, his thumb still lingering on his lip.

"You’ve let me put my cock in your mouth, and we’ve talked about how that's something you only do with special people." He slides his other hand down Tony’s neck, his shoulder, his ribs, to cup his ass. "There’s another place people can put their cocks when they want to be close to someone. This is even more special, even more intimate than your mouth."

"Where is that?" Tony asks.

Steve smiles and leans in close to whisper the next words directly into Tony's ear. "In your ass." Tony gasps and turns toward him, his mouth so close to Steve's that their lips brush. "Can you imagine that? Yeah, you’ve had things in your ass before," he says, squeezing the ass in question. He rubs his fingers on the plug that's still in there just to feel Tony squirm and hear him pant. "My fingers. The plugs. But this?" He spreads Tony's asscheeks, in part to hear the way he gasps with the effort of keeping the plug inside of him. More than that, though, it's to rock his cock through the slick around Tony's ass so that the boy can feel how huge he is. Tony’s breath hitches. "This is the most intimate way we can be together."

Tony’s back arches and he presses harder against Steve, his young cock already straining again. "You mean it?" he asks.

Steve presses his lips to Tony’s, fucking his tongue into Tony‘s mouth with promise in the motion. He pulls away just far enough that Tony will be able to feel his breath. "Yes," he says "This is the closest we can ever be."

Tony whimpers, and when Steve pulls back, his pupils are blown. "Okay," he says. "Okay, that— that sounds good."

"I know you’re almost ready," Steve says, stroking his fingertips over Tony's face. "It’s why we started with fingers. But I don't know if you're quite ready yet."

"I'm ready," Tony says with a pout, seemingly not realizing just how much cock Steve has.

It's exactly what Steve wanted to hear. "All right, then it’ll be your going away present."

"But you're coming with me. And we're not leaving for two weeks." Tony says with a whine.

Steve smiles and presses his fingers alongside his cock in the crease of Tony’s ass. "That’s fine," he says. "It’ll give us time to make sure you’re ready."

"Uncle Steve—"

"No arguments. I don't want to hurt you, and that means we get you ready before you let me put my cock in your ass. Understood?"

Tony bites his lip, looking as though he might argue, but in the end, he relents. Steve kisses him sweet and soft and sends him to sleep with dreams of Steve's cock inside him. And if Steve insists that Tony sleep in the nude that night, well, that's still all Tony's choice.

* * *

The next two weeks pass in a blur of fingers, the last two plugs, and a dildo that doesn't come close to Steve's length or girth. By the time Thursday rolls around, Tony’s gagging for Steve's cock. Steve fingers him open and fills him with the second-largest plug before family dinner just so he can watch Tony squirm while they eat. He's pretty sure he's the only one that sees it, if the way Maria and Howard act is any indication. It's enough to have Steve half-hard under the table throughout dinner. Maybe next time, when they're in their new home in Boston, he'll convince Tony to sit in his lap while they eat, just so Steve can grind up against him. Maybe one Sunday he'll put Tony in nothing but one of his shirts and sit the boy on his cock while they have breakfast. Maybe he'll make Tony ride him while Steve hand-feeds him dinner.

The possibilities are endless.

Steve escorts Howard and Maria to the door after said dinner so they can have a date night while he spends the rest of the evening with Tony. That had been his promise to the boy for their second-to-last night here, and Howard and Maria had been more than happy to oblige.

After Steve shuts the door behind Tony’s parents, he looks back to see Tony standing at the foot of the stairs, his hands crossed in front of his crotch as he squirms. Steve smiles. "Are you ready for me to get the plug out of you and put something better inside?"

Tony nods, hiding his eyes behind his bangs as though still nervous.

Steve crosses the room and parts as bangs, leaning in to kiss him. "Come now," he says. "Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet."

Tony looks up and shakes his head. "No, of course not! I— I just wanna make sure that it’s as good for you as I know it will be for me."

Steve doesn’t let himself make a sound at that. Instead he smiles, gentle and godfatherly, and says, "That’s all right, Tony. I’m sure I’ll find a way to enjoy it." Steve had already been two fingers deep in Tony before he placed the plug in him, and the memory is delicious enough to make him impatient. As they go upstairs Steve carefully presses his fingers against the plug, rocking it inside of Tony. Tony stumbles at the top of the stairs, and Steve steadies him with a hand in his hip. "Are you alright, Tony?"

Tony nods. His cheeks are flushed and if they didn't already have plans, Steve would leave him red-faced for altogether different reasons. "I’m just ready to have you inside me."

Steve’s heart surges. This is more than he ever thought he’d have, and hearing Tony speak so candidly is more than he thought he'd get. He kisses Tony thoroughly, his fingers still playing with the plug in his ass.

When Tony's panting and clinging to him, Steve pulls back. "Come on, then," he says with a playful swat to Tony's ass. Tony all but sprints to the bedroom. He strips and lies himself out on the bed on his belly the way they’ve always done assplay before. Steve briefly considers having him on his back so he can see his boy's face, but rejects that idea in favor of Tony's comfort. He places one palm on the small of Tony's back, anchoring them both. "Are you sure this is what you want, Tony?" he asks.

Tony nods vigorously. "I’m sure. You said it would feel better with something bigger, and I— I’m ready for something bigger."

"Well, my dick is pretty big."

Tony flushes. "I know. But that's why we've been practicing, right?"

"Yes, that's exactly why we've been practicing." Steve runs his hands along Tony's back. He's so beautiful. Perfect. And all Steve's. Steve takes Tony's asscheeks in his hands, pulling them apart. Tony groans and his muscles work as he struggles to keep the plug in place. The blue gemstone in the middle of the deep red metal is the perfect brand of Steve's colors nestled into Tony's pale skin, and he feels a rush of heat. He pulls at the plug, slow and steady, easing it part way out while Tony whimpers. Then, just as it's about to slip free, Steve shoves it back inside of him. Tony chokes, his spine arching up. Steve grins. "Did that feel good, baby?"

Tony nods, his breath coming in panting gasps. "Yes, Uncle Steve, I— oh, it feels so good."

"And it's going to feel even better when it's my cock inside of you."

Tony whimpers. "Please, Uncle Steve. Please. I've been waiting all night. I'm ready. Please, I want your cock inside of me."

Steve presses the heel of his hand against his cock to stave off a premature orgasm. "Yeah? You wanna feel my big dick inside of you, baby boy? Wanna feel what it feels like to be _owned_?"

"Yes, please, Uncle Steve, please. I— I want to feel it."

"Well, I know you _want_ to feel it," Steve says, easing the plug part way out again. "But what have you done to _deserve_ it?" He shoves the plug back inside, and Tony cries out, arching his back hard.

"Please, Uncle Steve, I was so good at dinner. I— I didn't sass dad, and I— _oh_ , I didn't say anything mean to mom." Tony writhes on the plug as Steve works it in and out, as he rubs it against his prostate. "I was so patient. Please, Uncle Steve. Please, I want your— I want your cock."

He's perfect. So needy already, before they've even started. Steve isn't sure what he did to deserve this, to have the chance to mold the boy to his desires, but he's going to take full advantage, in every sense of the word. He grabs Tony by the back of his neck, shoving him face down into the bed. "Well now, that does sound like you've been a good boy," Steve acknowledges. "But what about Boston? Hmm? Have you been doing everything you need to do to get ready?"

"Steeeeeeve," Tony whines. Steve smacks his ass once in warning, but instead of relenting, Tony moans and arches up. "Oh, oh, Steve, I— I—"

Steve goes impossibly harder in his slacks as he rests his hand on the skin of Tony's ass. "You like that?" he whispers.

Tony's ears go pink, but when Steve looks up, Tony's peering back at him with a quiet sort of embarrassment on his face. He nods.

"Yeah?" Steve asks reverently. "Like knowing you'll get a spanking if you're a naughty little boy?" Tony moans again, pressing his ass up against Steve's hand. Steve spanks him again, harder this time, and Tony actually whimpers. "Fuck, baby, you don't know how hot that is."

Tony writhes beneath him, and Steve can tell he's already too far gone to listen to him, his eyes glazed over with lust. He's so small like this, young and pretty and innocent, but still so wanton and needy. Steve's shown him everything he needs to know about a good orgasm, and this is just one more chance to give him everything the rest of the world failed to give him the first time around.

"But we'll have to save that for another night. Tonight, we're going to be intimate, right?" Tony nods, and Steve kisses the skin behind his ear. "Good. Now, let's see if you're still nice and wet and open for me."

Steve eases the plug out, though he can't resist fucking it into Tony once more before he takes it all the way out. Then he slips two fingers into Tony's ass, stretching him to see how much give there is. It's perfect. It'll be tight — perfectly, deliciously tight — but it won't hurt Tony too much.

Besides, it seems like Tony likes it a little rough. Steve's trained him well.

Steve lifts Tony's hips, pulling his cheeks apart to stare at his hole. He can feel it twitching as he holds it open, can hear the wanton desperation in Tony's moans. Steve presses his chest along Tony's back, mostly to run his cock through the crease of Tony's ass, tempting him in every way, but also to whisper in his ear. "You ready to feel my cock inside you, baby boy?"

"Yes," Tony sobs. "Yes, please, please Uncle Steve, I want you inside of me. Please, just— ooohhhh."

Tony's words trail off into a moan as Steve pushes into him. He can feel the resistance as he presses just the head inside, can feel the way Tony's body is fighting an intrusion so large. He shouldn't be able to fit inside of a body so small, not really, but they've been practicing, and Tony's always been willing to get a little dirty to get the job done.

"Come on, sweetness," Steve murmurs, "bear down. Just like we practiced."

"I'm— I'm trying, Uncle Steve," Tony pants, "but it's— you're— I'm— Uncle Steve, you're _so big_."

Steve smirks and nips at Tony's earlobe. "You said it yourself, honey," he says. "That's why we've been practicing."

Tony nods, and Steve can hear the desperate sobs punching their way out of Tony's chest. They pull on an old thread in his mind, and he almost ignores it, but this is Tony, so he doesn't.

"Tony? Is it too much?" And then, in the one question that will be sure to get Steve his way, "Do we need to stop?"

"No." Tony's voice is breathless, but sharp. "No, Uncle Steve, don't— don't stop."

Steve runs soothing hands down Tony's sides. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Tony pants out, bowing his head and arching his back. "Yes, Uncle Steve. Please. Please, I want you inside of me."

Steve feels it the moment Tony bears down. With a groan, he does as he's told, forcing his whole cock inside of Tony in one long push. Tony cries out in what might be pain, and it takes all of Steve's resolve to acknowledge that pain instead of fuck into him like a wild animal.

Because that's what his body wants. It wants to rearrange Tony's guts and fuck him open until he's screaming and there isn't a damn thing left in his mind or body but _Steve_.

He stays still, though, waiting for Tony to adjust. Tony exhales shakily, and Steve knows Tony's his.

"You feel that, baby boy?" Steve asks, pressing his palm against where he's settled inside of Tony's gut. Pressing a little harder until he can feel the outline of himself inside of Tony. Until Tony whimpers. Steve kisses the space behind Tony's ear. "Feel how deep I am inside of you?"

"Yes," Tony pants out. "Yes, Uncle Steve, I— oh, _oh_." Steve rocks his hips gently, and Tony gives a full-body shudder at that. Slowly, Tony seems to realize the implication of what's about to happen. "But then… if you're inside of me, how do you have your orgasm? Usually we have to— oh!"

Steve pulls out slightly and pushes back in. "Like this," he says. "We move our hips and I get the friction from your greedy little ass. I get to have my orgasm like that, tucked up inside of you, where no one else can reach."

Tony whimpers, bowing his head. "Oh, Uncle Steve, I— I—"

\"You like that? Feeling me so deep inside of you?"

Tony shudders, and Steve bites the inside of his cheek to stay present. He could give himself over completely to this, to making Tony's body his, but that's not what Tony deserves for his first time. He deserves to feel as loved as he is, to know that Steve only wants what's best for him, only wants him to be healthy and happy and whole.

He just wants to keep Tony safe.

"Come on, baby. Tell me what you feel."

Tony pants underneath him, and Steve feels it when he gets his arms and knees underneath himself. He struggles against Steve's weight until Steve understands and hauls Tony to all fours beneath him. Tony's breath catches at the show of strength, but when Steve sets him down, Tony immediately arches his back and pushes back against Steve. Steve swears and thrusts back in kind. Tony shudders, and Steve almost misses what he says.

"I feel you, Uncle Steve." Tony's voice is a whisper. "I just feel you."

Steve groans and leans forward, covering Tony's body with his own. "Then move with me, Tony. Let me show you how good this can be."

Tony does as he's told, and after a few adjustments from Steve's hands, they have a strong, steady rhythm going. Tony reaches around behind himself, twining one arm around Steve's neck to pull him into a kiss. Steve falls into it, letting Tony own him the way he always has. Tony whimpers and moans and Steve fucks him harder with every sound. Tony sobs and cries out and Steve wraps a hand around his chest, hauling Tony back toward him.

"Careful, boy," Steve says. His tone is playful, but the coming threat is anything but. "Keep crying and I'll give you a real reason to cry."

"What," Tony asks breathlessly. "Are you gonna spank me?"

Steve laughs. "No. Something even better." He rolls them over and sits up so that Tony is spread wide across Steve's thighs. The shift in angle has Tony arching and crying out. "Yeah," Steve murmurs as he bites at the base of Tony's neck. "Ride my fucking cock, Tony. I bet you'll like it even better."

Tony inhales sharply and looks at Steve over your shoulder. "Uncle Steve, you— I thought we weren't supposed to use that word."

Steve scrolls through what he just said until he realizes his slip. Well, in for a penny, in for a pound. "You're a man now, aren't you, Tony? Some men swear when they're intimate."

"Why?"

Steve kisses the space behind Tony's ear and rolls his hips. Tony gasps and pushes back against him in kind. "Because sex is all about passion, Tony. Passion and letting go of your inhibitions. Swearing is the same way." Tony bears down around him and Steve groans. "I just want you to know how much you mean to me, baby boy. How passionate I am about you."

Tony whimpers, his hips stuttering. "Uncle Steve—"

Steve nips at Tony's neck. "So go on, then. Show me how passionate you are about me. Ride my cock."

Tony plants his feet beneath himself and does as he's told.

Steve runs soothing hands along Tony's sides as the boy rides him with abandon. It takes a good part of Steve's self control not to grab him by the hips and fuck him blind. But this is about Tony, about him getting what he's been wanting for weeks, and Steve's never wanted anything more than to give Tony what he wants.

Tony's moans are muffled, and when Steve turns the boy's head, it's to see his eyes screwed shut and his bottom lip held tight between his teeth. Steve smiles. He nips at Tony's neck again, startling him into a gasp. Steve takes his mouth in a kiss, prying his mouth open despite Tony's efforts.

"Your parents aren't home, Tony." Steve bites at his neck again, a little harder this time. Tony's mouth falls open on a soft cry. "You can make all the sound you want."

Tony turns to him, a wild expression in his eyes until he schools it into something a little more coy. "Then maybe you should fuck me like you mean it, Uncle Steve."

The casual curse is almost enough to undo Steve. He grips Tony by the hips hard enough to bruise and lifts him bodily until just the head of his cock is holding Tony open. He leans up and brushes his lips over Tony's shoulder blade as he speaks. "You sure that's what you want?"

"Yes." Tony's voice is breathless. "Yes, Uncle Steve, please. I— I want to really feel you."

Steve smirks. "As you wish." Then he all but drops Tony onto his cock, fucking up into him in the same motion.

Tony cries out, his head falling back onto Steve's shoulder. Steve lifts one hand from his hips just long enough to turn his head so they can kiss before he's back to using Tony's weight to fuck him deeper, stronger, better than before. Tony's whines quickly turn to gasps, to sobs, and Steve licks every last one of them from his mouth. This is them, beautiful and perfect and reduced to nothing but their lust, and Steve has never been happier. This is a Tony that is completely his, who has Steve burrowed as deeply into his soul as Tony is in Steve's.

Tony's sobbing and writhing on Steve's cock, clearly overstimulated, and Steve just wants to keep going until Tony's so overwhelmed he's limp in Steve's arms. Fuck, but that would be perfect. To have the boy in his arms when there's nothing he can do to hold Steve back. When Steve can just take and take and _take_ until there's nothing in Tony's being except for what Steve lets him keep. He just wants Tony to be _his_ , and if this is the way to do it, then he won't stop.

Never.

Tony's a mess in his arms, begging, overstimulated, and shaking, and Steve just wants to keep going. But he rolls back his baser instincts and listens to what Tony's saying.

"Please, please, I— I need to come. Uncle Steve, please, I can't— I can't—"

Steve drops Tony back down onto his cock and grabs him by the chin, turning the boy to face him. "You want that?" he whispers over Tony's lips. "You want to come on my cock, baby boy?" Tony nods and sobs and Steve relishes every last sound. "You deserve it too, don't you, baby boy? You deserve to come."

"Uncle Steve, _please_ , I— I—"

Steve smiles. "Don't worry. I'll get you there."

Then he brushes his fingertips lightly over the underside of Tony's cock, and Tony comes with a scream.

He's a beautiful picture, helpless and limp in Steve's arms. Tears on his eyelashes and his pretty little mouth parted as he goes on shouting and the desperate way his hands scrabble at Steve's thighs. He's absolutely stunning.

And then his ass starts clenching around Steve and the vision of Tony in his arms is the last thing on Steve's mind. Steve swears again and fucks up into Tony, the tightness of the boy's ass almost enough to undo him. Tony shudders and shakes and his ass clenches down on Steve until Steve can't take it anymore. He shoves Tony forward onto the bed, following after him so that he's blanketing the boy from behind. He briefly regrets not taking Tony on his back, not holding him in a position to spread his skinny legs until he's bent in half. But this is better for Tony's first time, and as he gasps and claws at the bedsheets, Steve can't regret a damn thing.

He buries his nose in Tony's nape, inhaling deeply as his hips start to stutter inside of Tony. Tony's cries are weaker now, his whole body at Steve's mercy, and Steve could almost come from that alone. Instead, he comes from Tony's tiny, desperate plea.

"Please, Uncle Steve. I want to be good for you."

Steve bites his lip to keep from showering Tony in filthy praise. Instead he fucks into Tony twice more before coming. Tony moans and squirms on his cock, which has Steve giving a few more short, stuttering thrusts and Tony's moans shifting to broken cries as Steve fucks a few more spurts of come into him.

When Steve finally stills, Tony goes limp beneath him, panting wetly into the bedsheets. Steve clings to Tony's hips, making sure they're bruised enough that Tony will feel them for days. He leans down and noses at Tony's jaw until the boy turns toward him for a slack-jawed kiss.

Steve smiles. "Was that good for you, baby?"

Tony shivers, and when he speaks, his voice is breathless. "Yes."

Steve kisses him more deeply, fucking his tongue into Tony's mouth in a vivid imitation of what they'd just been doing. Tony whimpers, his hips canting back against Steve's. Steve nips at Tony's lip, not in admonishment, but in warning. "You sure you wanna go there, baby?"

"What?"

Steve grins, pushing his hips against Tony's. "There's a reason I haven't let you get me off for three days," he says as his cock slowly goes hard again inside of Tony. Tony shudders. "Yeah, baby. I'm gonna stay inside you until I've come enough time to be completely satisfied, understand?"

Tony turns away, pressing his face into the comforter. He mumbles something that's muffled by the fabric. Steve leans in and nips at his earlobe.

"If you want something, you'd better say it."

It takes Tony a moment to turn his bright red face to look Steve in the eye. "Do it, then. You talk a big game, Uncle Steve." He pushes his hips back against Steve's again, and Steve swears and fucks back into him in response. "Why not just do it?"

Steve can't help but be blown away for a moment. Then he grins and fits his palms over the already-rising bruises on Tony's hips. "If you say so, baby."

Steve comes inside of Tony three more times, with Tony only managing one more orgasm in the same span. At one point, Steve's pretty sure Tony's drifting in and out of consciousness from being fucked to within an inch of his life, and somehow that's hotter than Steve would have expected. He doesn't let up, though, just goes on fucking into Tony's warm, pliant body, taking everything the boy has offered and more.

Really, though, if he hadn't wanted Steve to use him like this, he should have tried harder to stay awake.

Eventually, once Steve has had his fill of Tony's body, he pulls out. Tony moans, and if Steve were a weaker man, he might use that as an excuse to fuck him another three or four times. But Steve doesn't want to push Tony too far today. They'll take tomorrow off so the boy can heal, and the next day they'll be in their new home. And after that? Well, after that, they have their whole future together ahead of them.

Steve can't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Callie Hart's _Riot House_. As state above, having read this and before commenting, I assume that you understand that fiction is not reality, and I do not condone any of the actions within this story. Any responses that do not show that you have read this statement will be summarily deleted.


End file.
